battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diesector
Diesector was a superheavyweight built by Donald Hutson and team Mutant Robots that competed in all 5 televised seasons of BattleBots. Its weapons included a set of custom-built hydraulic lifting and clamping jaws, a rear wedge which was interchangeable with a plow, and a pair of 360-degree hammers with interchangeable heads. Diesector was designed so that its weapons would work inverted, and would protect it from every angle. Diesector was designed around the aforementioned jaws- these were originally going to be hydraulic jaws of life, but they were too slow, so Hutson built his own. Diesector did incredibly well in BattleBots, winning two superheavyweight championships. Its name was a portmanteau of the words die and dissector. Robot History Wins/Losses: *Wins: 16 *Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "Do not stare directly at the slamaholic from San Diego. Heavily armed and weighing in also at a hefty 325 pounds. Please make some noise for Donald Hutson's robot DIESECTOR!" "He will knock you, he will sock you, he will laugh in your face and clock you. Introducing DIESECTOR!" "If you think the world was going to hell in a hand basket, this is the robot that's carrying it. He's DIESECTOR!" "Using a pickaxe instead of a scalpel to cut open his specimens, this diabolical genius specializes in making a bloody mess. Here's DIESECTOR!" "Having damned all foes to an eternity in the pits of regret, he's now on the brink of BattleBots immortality. Here's DIESECTOR!" "This titanic creation of mass annihilation stands poised to take his final step in the BattleBots history. Introducing DIESECTOR!" "His murderous destruction is so complete, don't even bother looking for dental records. Here is DIESECTOR!" "Ready to wipe out the entire BattleBot civilization one BattleBot at a time and then dance on their graves. Introducing DIESECTOR!" "Your flight is always darkest when he picks at your metal carcass. Here is the defending superheavyweight champion DIESECTOR!" "There's no cooler way to commit public suicide than trying to take away the Giant Nut from the reigning superheavyweight champion DIESECTOR!" "Once you've tasted the Giant Nut, you never wanna go back. Going for another title is DIESECTOR!" "There's no crying in BattleBots, but there is an awful lot of screaming caused by... DIESECTOR!" Merchandise Any appearances by Diesector in merchandise are listed below: *Diesector/Grip N' Grappler *Diesector/RC Pro Series *Diesector/Mcdonald's *Diesector/BattleBots: Beyond The BattleBox *Diesector/MiniBot *Diesector/ChromeBot *Diesector/Battlebots Game Diesector stats 1.0.jpg|Diesector's Season 1.0 stats according to the TV show. Diesector2.0Stats.jpg|Diesector's Season 2.0 stats according to the TV show. Diesector3.0Stats.jpg|Diesector's Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. MinionvsDiesectorDemoBattle.jpg|Diesector faces Minion in a mini version of the arena for Hasbro. DiesectorHasbroShowroom.jpg|Diesector at the Hasbro Showroom arena. Trivia *Diesector made a brief cameo on CSI in the episode Precious Metal. Its given name was "Yellowbelly." *Around the time of Season 2.0, Diesector participated with Minion in an exhibition match in a miniature version of the arena with several sets of killsaws in the middle. *Diesector was one of at least six robots to battle at the Hasbro Showroom's miniature arena for the 2001 Toy Fair. The other five robots known to have participated are Tazbot, Overkill, Vlad the Impaler, Ginsu and BioHazard. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:Superheavyweight Champions Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:"Best Driver" Winners Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Superheavyweight Semifinalists Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that appeared on television for all 5 seasons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots That Competed In All Five Seasons Category:Robots whose final battle was a win Category:Robots from California Category:Robots made into toys Category:Crowd favorites